


Tonight and Always

by nutellaxnani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Ukai, Edging, F/M, Hand Restraint, Mirror use, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skamfiction Halloween Party, Vaginal Fingering, Yagami Yato, alcohol is mentioned, cigarette play, slut calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellaxnani/pseuds/nutellaxnani
Summary: It's time for Oikawa's annual Halloween party and your long time crush. Keishin Ukai, will be in attendance. Tonight is the night to make your move, and show this man how bold you can be.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Entry for YagamiYato Fanfic EventI hope y'all enjoy! Let me know what you think! :)discord: nutellanani#2878
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 56
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: Halloween Edition 2020





	Tonight and Always

Keishin Ukai x Female Reader

The lights flashed rainbow as the music thumped so loudly through the house it shook the floor. Your eyes scanned the packed costume party for some of your friends, hoping you weren’t the first of your group to arrive. You were supposed to come with your best friend, Saeko, but you encouraged her to go on ahead as you finished getting ready for the party, not wanting to keep her behind as you pored over every single detail of every outfit you owned. You finally settled on a short baby blue dress made of a silk-like material and a body chain that glittered with every movement of your frame. It matched nicely with your angel wings and halo, which was all you had to make a costume on such short notice, especially since you never planned to come to the Halloween party, but Saeko was persistent and you always had such a difficult time saying “no” to her.

“Y/n!” You heard Saeko shout as she knocked her way through the sea of bodies in her devil costume with two red solo cups in her manicured hands. “It’s about time you showed up! My goodness you take forever, but you look damn good,” she winked at you, handing you a cup. The scent of tequila punched you in the nose as it wafted from the cup and you knew your best friend made your drink stronger than absolutely necessary, but that was more than okay with you. After the week you had, you needed to let loose, and what better way to do that than attending Oikawa’s annual Halloween house party? It was strictly ‘invite only,’ which you managed to score by flirting a little with the man himself. It was never hard to flatter him.

“I made it though,” you smirked at her, taking the cup with a grateful smile. You knocked it back and chugged, wincing at the burn that ignited in your throat and chest as you rushed to catch up to your already buzzing bestie. “Damn, that was strong,” you choked, your face screwing up in disdain. “I don’t even taste the juice you mixed it with, goodness woman.”

“I know,” she grinned, taking your hand as she pulled you into the throng of gyrating bodies. It didn’t take long for the alcohol to start loosening you up as you and your best friend found yourselves in the middle of the dance floor, your bodies pressed close as you danced to the seductive and bass-thumping music the DJ was playing. A light sheen of sweat coated your skin and with every swing of your hips, eyes zeroed in on the pair of you as other girls came to join, and men flocked to get in on the action. Vampires, werewolves, and other costumed bodies swarmed around you, thankfully distracting anyone from the fact your costume was a last-minute, thrown together getup. At least you were having a good time.

“Damn, y/n!” You heard from behind you, but the voice was one you recognized. Your friends, Tanaka and Nishinoya, were admiring your dancing from behind you, their jaws almost on the floor.

“Hey guys!” You waved excitedly, shouting to be heard over the music. “What are you doing here?”

“You know we’d never miss this party! We got the whole old Karasuno squad here tonight,” Tanaka boasted, referring to the group of friends you’d had since high school. You and your best friend were seniors when most of the old Karasuno members started high school, but with Saeko being Tanaka’s sister, you’d grown rather close to the players during your time there and continued to support them even after you graduated. You all kept in touch, but it had been awhile since you were all able to hang out. Yet, it made sense that they were invited – Oikawa only invited those associated with the old high school volleyball teams to celebrate the sport and the friendships they all made together…and also his wealth, which was fine with you. It meant top of line alcohol and entertainment with none of the mess to clean up after.

“No way! Where is everyone?”

“Here and there,” Noya shouted with a shrug as Tanaka moved to annoy Saeko who smirked and put him in a headlock. “I think most of them are by the bar trying to loosen up.” He glanced at you with a smirk when he noticed your empty cup, coaxing you to follow him. “Drinks on me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

***

You laughed loudly at Saeko’s joke as you finished your third drink of the night while catching up with your old friends. You didn’t realize how much you missed them until you were surrounded by them, listening to their crazy stories, and watching their shenanigans. Hinata and Kageyama dragged Noya, Asahi, and Tanaka to the beer pong table a while ago and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi made their leave after a few rounds of shots. This left you with Saeko, Takeda…and Keishin. You and Keishin had a rather coy connection with both of you attracted to each other, but oblivious and in denial of the other’s clear romantic feelings. Your friends often tried to push you two together, but your denial always kept you from actually being together. You were those people.

You and Keishin Ukai met in high school through volleyball club. You played for the girls’ team while he played for the boys’, but never really interacted much. He was almost two years your senior and a full year ahead of you in classes, so it was hard to find a middle ground. Of course, you thought he was cute, but back then you couldn’t stand his attitude. He was always so serious and never seemed to loosen up, especially during volleyball season. You settled for admiring him from afar when you saw him, but never expected much from your pining for him. However, once he graduated and went off to college you forgot all about him and graduated yourself, starting your dream career doing what you loved.

At least, you thought you forgot about him until you strolled into Sakanoshita store and saw him lounging behind the counter, not really paying much attention to you at first. You remembered how different he looked with his hair grown out and dyed and his ears pierced twice…you’d never seen someone look so good without even trying. It was in that moment your inner high school girl flared to life, and when he began to see you for who you truly were. From that day forth you decided to catch up and hang out and slowly began to fall for each other, which was only apparent to everyone except you two.

You found yourself leaning against the bar with your body leaning into Keishin’s, his strong arm around you to keep you from climbing on top of the bar to dance like Saeko dared you to now that you were hyped off of tequila. You weren’t drunk, but you were tipsy enough to lose your filter and decline all sense of personal safety.

“Y/n, you have to! It’s a dare,” Saeko encouraged you with a wicked grin, which earned her a stern look from Keishin. “You aren’t scared, are you?”

“Mama didn’t raise no bitch,” you said firmly as you attempted to push through Keishin’s grasp. Your hands laid flat against the bar as you attempted to push yourself onto it, but your attempts were thwarted as Keishin’s other arm wrapped around you and pulled you back into him with your back against his chest.

“You’ll fall if you climb up there, y/n,” he said in your ear, his breath warm against your neck. He smelled faintly of cigarettes and cologne, which you’d slowly grown to love over the years you’d known him. A flicker of heat began to burn in your chest as you tried to struggle against his grip but to no avail. Keishin spent the past few years wrangling up Karasuno’s volleyball team whenever necessary – which meant you weren’t going anywhere he didn’t want you to.

“But Keishin, she dared me,” you tried to reason, your tipsy brain not accepting defeat very gracefully. The muscular blond laid his head on top of yours to stop your squirming and to discreetly glare at Saeko and Takeda as they snickered about your predicament. In your friend group you were usually the reasonable one, but everyone knew how easily persuaded you were to do anything reckless when you were tipsy.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you hurt yourself,” he sighed, rolling his eyes as you pouted at him. You weren’t usually a brat, but when you wanted something, you got it, and at the moment that something was to dance on the bar to prove Saeko wrong.

“How cute,” you smirked at him, earning a lazy smirk from the taller man. “You’re worried I’ll get hurt? You should be worried in case I hurt you,” you continue, your usual filter dissipating as you dropped obvious hints that you wanted Coach Ukai. This made Keishin snort in amusement as he took in the flicker of lust that played across your face while he looked down at you. Even Takeda knew it was time for him to take his leave, mentioning something about going to save Asahi from the beer pong tournament. Of course, with Keishin, you found yourself attracted to his bluntness and stubborness, which was a different story than when you were younger, but you were also attracted to him physically with his soft brown eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and solid body. You would be lying if you claimed to have never fantasized about him being as dominant with you as he was on the volleyball court and pinning you against the wall.

Before you could drop any other hints, a slow and seductive song blared through the house, immediately catching your attention as you grabbed Ukai’s arm. “Keishin, do you wanna dance?” You asked, not waiting for an answer as you tugged him to the dance floor. You were so focused on weaving through the crowd you didn’t notice him give an exasperated look to the Saeko left by the bar as he was dragged away. Keishin didn’t consider himself a dancer, but if it meant keeping you off the bar, he would entertain you for a bit. You found a decent spot towards the outer part of the crowd and turned to him with a devilish smile on your lips, wanting to drive the usually nonchalant man just a little crazy tonight. You draped your arms around his neck and pressed your body flush against his, enjoying the way he studied you before gripping your hips with his large hands.

“Is this okay?” He asked, leaning down to talk in your ear. The warmth of his breath sent electricity from your ear to your core, a tingle caressing your spine as you held him tighter.

“More than okay,” you assure him, allowing your bodies to bump and grind together like the gears in a fine-tuned machine. The bass of the song pulsed through your body as the lights changed to a deep red which allowed your body chain to glitter enticingly under the spooky mood lights. Your chests began to rise and fall heavier as your hands slowly started exploring each other with his making note of every curve and crease of your enticing frame. The tension between you was almost palpable and you swore you could feel your heartbeat between your hips as Keishin smirked down at you, his eyes taking in every move of your body.

“I like your costume,” you teased, referring to his usual clothes with his Sakanoshita store apron over them.

“Like yours is any better,” he smirked at you, his hands travelling up your back to mess with your angel wings. “It’s…it’s cute though,” he nodded, his lips curling into a cheeky smile.

“You think?” You asked, leaning deeper into him. You could feel Keishin’s breath catch as he slowly realized you were coming on to him, his eyes narrowing on your face as you smiled up at him.

“Y/n, are you…flirting with me?”

“Well, yeah,” you said confidently, wanting to milk every last bit of liquid courage you had to confess to him. “I thought it was clear I liked you, Keishin. In fact…” you purred, stretching onto your toes to whisper in his ear, “…I really, really like you.”

“Oh…oh…!” He breathed, putting two and two together to finally realize every hint you’d ever dropped to him. “This is good to know,” he breathed, his lips curling into a devilish smile. Something in him seemed to switch as he grabbed your hand and tugged you away from the dance floor, ignoring your whining to keep dancing. You followed behind him as he took you down the hall, watching him push open door after door until he found the bathroom, pulling you both inside.

“Keishin, what-?” You were cut off by him pushing you against the wall, his palm next to your head as he leaned in closer to you. His eyes flicked from your lips and back into your own, his face slightly flushed from dancing with you. “K-Keishin?”

“You really like me, huh?” He asked, towering over you as you pressed yourself deeper into the wall, your heart leaping into your throat at the realization of what was happening. All you could do was nod as you stared up at him in awe, your hands becoming brave enough to find their way to his shirt, gripping the fabric in your hands as you tugged him closer. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” you breathed, finally finding your voice. “Ukai?”

“Hm?”

“Kiss me.” That was all the invitation he needed as he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer, his lips hungrily claiming yours. He tasted faintly of beer and mint, which you happily devoured as your arms wrapped around his neck. You purred faintly against his lips as he kissed you, his tongue tracing your bottom lip before sucking gently on it. Instinctively, your lips parted, allowing him entry into your mouth so you could teasingly suck on his tongue.

“God, y/n,” he groaned against your lips, his hands gripping your hips as he pulled you flush against his body. Your breath hitched at the feeling of something hard pressing against your belly, which sparked electricity over your skin. “We should stop…” he breathed, finally pulling away from your mouth, much to your dismay.

“No, please, Keishin,” you whimpered, realizing your buzz wore away enough to make this decision with a clear head. “I want you.” His eyes drank in the sight of you gripping the waistband of his pants, pulling him even closer to you. “Badly.” All you had to do was lick gently up his throat before claiming his lips again for his willpower to immediately drain away, his body giving into desire to tame the fire burning in your core. You smiled wickedly against his mouth as he easily lifted your body, his hands gripping the backs of your thighs and squeezing.

“Fuck, I want to feel wrapped around me so fucking bad,” he growled, setting you on the counter. “But, first thing’s first…” he smirked, his hands trailing up your body and to your shoulders, slipping the straps of your dress down until your breasts were in his palms, his thumbs running over your nipples. You stifle a moan and arch deeper into his hands, enjoying the way he watched your squirm, like a feral animal watching its prey. His lips kissed slowly down your body, tasting every single inch of your exposed skin as he drank in the scent that clung to you. “I’ve always liked your perfume…you smell so nice.” His voice wasn’t more than a growl, his words rumbling against your collarbone as he kissed lower still, his tongue flicking teasingly over your nipple. In that moment, you weren’t sure what about it was making your pussy wetter: the sensation or watching him hold your gaze as he licked and sucked at your chest, his free hand massaging the other.

“Fuck, Keishin,” you moaned breathily, not paying much attention to your volume as you gripped his hair. He smirked up at you and shushed you, pulling away from your skin just enough to remind you that if anyone was passing by, they’d hear you making noise.

“I don’t really want anyone to hear you enjoying yourself…at least not yet.” You shivered at the thought of someone walking by to hear Coach Ukai of all people making a mess of you, finding yourself both embarrassed and excited by the idea. “Are we clear?” Immediately you nod, your eyes wide as he switched breasts, letting his free fingers explore the warmth between your thighs, probing their way to the thin line of lace covering your pussy. “Oh, what’s this?” He asked, his face coming up and stopping inches from yours as his fingers rubbed over the growing wet spot on your panties.

“Did you think I was lying when I said I wanted you?” You asked with raised brows and flushed cheeks, which earned you a smirk as Keishin pinched your clit through your panties, making you yelp in both pain and pleasure.

“I believed you, brat. But I’m enjoying myself right now. Don’t make me have to put you in your place already.” Intrigued, you slowly smiled at him, gripping his chin and tilting his head until your lips were by his ear, your tongue tracing the shell of it before you spoke.

“My place is wherever I want it to be, Keishin.” His breath hitched when your tongue traced his ear, but your words seemed to spark something within him, his free hand winding around your throat as the other grabbed the front of your dress and pulled it down, bunching it around your waist.

“No, little crow,” he purred, tugging you closer to him, his hard cock straining against his jeans. “Your place is underneath me, taking my cock until you fucking whimper and cry for me to stop. Now,” he growled, slowly letting go of your throat, “open your fucking legs so I can show you exactly how good I can really be to you.” Fire ignited in your veins as you spread your legs in a daze. “Good girl,” he praised, kneeling in front of you to gently kiss over your inner thighs. The soft whisper of his lips against your skin made you pant, your hands sliding through his hair to pull him closer, Keishin took his time with you, his tongue licking through the crease between your hip and thigh before kissing your clit through your panties, driving you absolutely crazy with both impatience and anticipation.

Finally, he slid your panties to the side and licked a firm stipe up your tingling pussy making you gasp and pull him deeper into you, craving the feel of his hot mouth devouring every inch of your sex. You moaned his name with a shaky voice as you desperately grinded your hips, needing to feel the pressure building in your body erupt in ecstasy against his soft tongue. Higher and higher you felt your pleasure crescendo from your limbs to your clit, nearly begging for release when Keishin growled in approval and looked up at you, holding your gaze as he gently slipped two fingers into your soaked pussy, curling upwards in search of the bundle of sensitive nerves behind your clit.

“Fuck, right there, baby, please,” you begged when he found the soft ridge of nerves, massaging it with his fingers until you were a trembling mess. You could only describe the feelings welling inside you of listening to your favorite song, and right before the best part hit, when goosebumps rush over your body, the song abruptly stops, leaving you confused but craving more. “No, why did you stop?” You whimper, looking at Keishin Ukai with pleading eyes. “I was so close-!”

“Turn around,” he interrupted, his voice hard as he stared at you with sharp eyes. His eyes were dark and lust-filled, his voice clearly meaning business. You stared in awe as he ripped his apron off and tugged his shirt over his head, exposing his toned body and tanned skin. “Appreciating the view?”

“Of course,” you breathed, giving Keishin a small smile. You liked to push his buttons, but you could be sweet when you wanted to be.

“Good thing it’s not leaving, now turn around. Now.” You squeaked and turned around as Keishin ordered you to face the bathroom mirror with your hands on the counter. Impatiently, you watched Keishin fish his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one up before turning his full attention to you. Slowly, he slid your panties down your legs, letting you step out of them before he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, sliding off every layer until his cock sprang free of his pants, pressing solidly against your entrance. He took a drag of his cigarette as his free hand rubbed the head of his cock against you, enjoying the wet sounds of your needy hole. “Beg.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Beg.” You frowned at him and moved to give him sass, but he was already a step ahead of you. Like lightning, he swiped his headband off and used it to tie your hands together behind your back, his free hand holding your throat as he used the other to hold his cig. “If you’re going to be a brat, you’ll have to try harder than that,” he smirked, blowing smoke in your face as he turned your face up to look at him. “Now, this is the last time I’m gonna ask you, little crow. Beg for me to fuck you.” Never in your life had you been handled like this, and you wanted to be defiant, but the way wetness dripped down your thighs made it hard for you to be upset.

“Please,” you finally said, swallowing your pride as you looked at Keishin with pleading eyes. “I want you so bad, Keishin. Please, please fuck me. I can’t take it.” You pushed your ass against him, making him growl in approval. “Fuck me until I scream, or cry, or collapse, I don’t care. I need you.”

“Good girl,” he smirked, his voice strained with restraint as he put his cig between his lips, lined himself up, and slowly guided himself in. He stroked in and out of your pussy, going deeper every time to get you used to his size. You whimpered in pleasure as your pussy stretched to take every inch of him, his cock pushing against your walls and cervix in a way you’d never experienced. You were no virgin, but Keishin was a new experience and his size was more than what you were accustomed to. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned, his voice shaking as he stroked hard and deep into your pussy.

“Fuck, yes, give it to me,” you pleaded, encouraging him to have his way with you. “Please, Keishin!” He obliged and picked up the pace, letting your throat go so you fell against the counter, allowing you to finally look at yourself. You hair was a bit messy and your makeup was smudged, but what really caught your eye was the way Coach Ukai hungrily watched your flushed face as it melted into pleasure, sweat coating both of your skins as he pounded deep and hard into your pussy.

“Look how pretty you look taking my dick like this,” he purred to you, pushing so deep into your pussy you tried to moan but no sound came out. Your mouth gasped for air as your face flushed, your hands balling up behind you to cling to your sanity. “So fucking gorgeous,” he groaned, watching your ass bounce against his hips. You watched his face as he took a drag of his cig again, using his free hand to pin your hands down to your back, even though they were already tied up. You could feel that pressure building gin your body again, threatening to set your insides on fire as it rapidly ascended down your spine. Your moans turned into gasps and squeaks as you tried to cum without Keishin noticing, but he was too observant, and smirked at you, pulling out a the moment just before your climax.

“Fuck you, Keishin,” you cursed angrily, tears forming at your eyes at the overwhelming tingling in your clit. It was painful in a pleasurable way, and you know Keishin wanted to watch you desperately unravel beneath him. “I wanna cum so bad, please!”

“Oh, you do?” He asked, his cock slipping back inside of you as he roughly tugged you up by the throat, your back pressing into his chest. “Then fucking beg like a good little slut and I might be nice enough to let you.” With that, Keishin squeezed you tighter as his cock slammed into you, distending your belly a slight amount with how deep he was pushing into you. You cried out loudly as your legs shook, your pussy making sloppy wet noises as he laid claim to your insides. Before you could open your mouth to scream, you heard the handle of the bathroom door jiggle and begin to open, but Keishin was faster. He used the hand holding his cig to slam into the door, shutting it before whoever it was could see you unraveling at the seams. “You better use your words, little crow, or I might just have to let them in here to see you taking my cock like a good little slut.” His hips showed no sign of slowing down, pounding mercilessly into your dripping pussy. You tried to speak, but the pleasure was almost overwhelming. “Come on, baby, use your words,” he coaxed, his smirk cocky as he held his hand to the door with the other still at your throat.

“O-Occ…fuck…occupied,” you managed to choke out, earning a smile from Ukai as he let go of the door, not caring if whoever was on the other side was still there or not. Electricity-like pressure began to gather between your hips, building like an ocean against a dam. “P-please can I cum? Please!”

“Tell me who you belong to first,” he commanded, but from the way he was trembling and the desperation in his eyes, you knew he was close too. “Say you’re mine. Tonight, and always.”

“Fuck, I’m yours, tonight and always,” you agree, crying from the unbearable tingle between your hips. Satisfied, Keishin smirked and nodded, his hips drilling faster into yours,

“Don’t you ever forget it,” he grunted, putting his cigarette out on your ass as you cried out in surprise. “Cum on this cock then, baby,” he coaxed, his strokes becoming faster and sloppier as he himself began to unravel. Your moans and cries illustrated the space like the most sultry soundtrack as the dam holding your pleasure burst, making you cry out in pain and pleasure as your pussy spasmed, your body tensing with your orgasm as Keishin held you flush to his body and groaned deep into your ear, his seed pumping into your pussy as his free hand grabbed the counter to support you both.

Stars danced in front of your vision as a warm calm washed over you, your trembling body leaning deeply into Ukai’s as he panted in your ear. You looked at yourself and took in your messy hair and runny makeup, unable to stop yourself from laughing at the sight of yourself. Keishin carefully pulled out of you, his own face flushed, but smiling. “Are you okay?” He asked, carefully untying your bound wrists, letting you flex and loosen your arms.

“Definitely,” you reassured him, breathing deeply to try and calm your heart. You were both silent for a moment before you smiled mischievously at him. “Tonight, and always, huh?”

“Yea, tonight and always,” he confirmed, gently cradling your body against his as you both sunk to the floor. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“I think I can swing it,” you laughed, relaxing into his embrace, and taking comfort in the man beside you.

Tonight and always.


End file.
